


Occupied

by FairyLights101



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Extremely Minor Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor Sexual Innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9992774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: How could Allen leave him feeling soweakjust from seeing asmile?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to fairylights101writes:  
> Laven + 10.“I’m so hungry I could eat a— stop looking at me like that in public”. omg this quote was made for them.

Allen slumped over the table between their seats, his face pale and scrunched up. He moaned quietly and Lavi smiled as he closed his notebook and glanced around. The train was rather full, most of the seats occupied by people, none of which had set Allen’s cursed eye off. Most of which had decided that sitting as far away from the two men in black was a good idea. Especially since one had an eyepatch while the other had a scar that was strange to say the least. Probably for the best though considering the fact that one couldn’t trust humans too far either. 

He smiled wryly and looked back to Allen, who had leaned back in his seat, hands clasped over his stomach as he stared mournfully out the window, lips pursed in an adorable pout. He huffed quietly and clenched his hands. “What’s wrong?” 

A soft growl was his first answer, and then light gray eyes cut over, dull with exhaustion and hunger. “I’m  _ hungry _ ,” Allen whined as he leaned forward and shook his hands at Lavi. It was impossible to take him seriously though - he looked like someone caught between ten and twenty-five, face soft but eyes too wise, too weathered. That and the hickies on his neck from a few nights before were bright on his pale neck, disappearing down into the collar of his Black Order uniform,a trail that made something twist in Lavi, eager to trace that familiar path once more. To hold Allen close and whisper into his skin, feel him twist beneath him with just a crook of his fingers, a press of his lips. Even if he was currently grumbling, face screwed up and hands clenched over his stomach. “I’m so hungry I could eat a- stop looking at me like that in  _ public _ .” 

Lavi smiled sheepishly and shrugged as he leaned forward too, elbows settling onto the tabletop so he could curl his fingers into Allen’s hair. It had grown shaggy in the months since he’d joined the order, too much of his focus on finding the pieces of Innocence to think about such trivial things. Too much of  _ their _ focus on each other. 

_ Gramps would have my head if he knew. But maybe he already knows.  _ The old man was sharp, sharper than most after all. He picked up on things like no other could, almost superhuman. But that was what made him such a good Bookman. He was attentive. He was separate in a way that Lavi could  _ never _ be - especially not now, not with Allen Walker occupying so much of his days, his space, his life, his  _ mind. I suppose there could be worse things.  _

But his ties with Allen could only cloud his judgement on history, a documentation meant to be unbiased and pure. Something to show  _ all _ sides, the truth behind the matter.  _ What if this  _ is  _ the truth? It’s a part of history now. It can never be changed. It will always be. And maybe that’s okay.  _ That, or he was just telling a sweet lie to himself so he could push his misgivings to the side and take every second he had with Allen, cherish it like no other. 

He smiled and tugged on Allen’s hair. “Look at you like what?” he teased, even though they both knew  _ exactly  _ what Allen had been talking about. 

His partner just crinkled his nose at him, but his expression relaxed a second later. He glanced around, a cautious glance to the other occupants of the train car. No one’s eyes were on them - faces were buried behind newspapers, in books, turned out windows, blank as they listened to conversation. Allen’s cursed hand crept up and curled overtop Lavi’s, warm despite the layer of glove that separated their skin. 

Allen smiled faintly and-  _ God, how can he still do this?  _ How could he still snatch his breath away? How could Allen leave him feeling so  _ weak  _ just from seeing a  _ smile? Probably because it doesn’t happen too often. Not like this.  _ Only he could see those shy, private smiles, different from Allen’s bold yet quiet and wise personality. And it made him  _ melt  _ as his own expression softened, a smile of his own creeping out. 

Lavi leaned forward quickly and pressed their lips together, lingering for a second longer than he should have perhaps before he sank back into his seat, and Allen his own, though his cheeks were on fire, even brighter against the snowy white of his hair. Lavi grinned. “I can’t wait to get back,” he hummed cheerily. Allen’s cheeks darkened even further, almost as red as bricks, and Lavi had to bite back a laugh as he teased the air between them with a finger. “Looks like you’re making assumptions.” 

Allen spluttered and gestured wildly for a moment before he leaned back forward, and Lavi met him in the middle again. Allen flicked his forehead and pursed his lips once more, so irresistibly cute that Lavi almost kissed him again. “So you’re  _ not _ going to sleep with me? Fine, I guess I can just start on that new book you wanted to read.” 

Lavi gasped, mockingly scandalized, and he turned his head up with a sniff. “Well I guess I don’t have to give you the mitarashi dango I asked Jerry to make  _ just for you _ for when we got back.” He glanced back over, grinning, and had to bite back another laugh at what he saw. 

Allen’s mouth was wide open, eyes pitifully sad, almost  _ crying  _ even as he stared at Lavi. “I’m kidding,” he said softly as his stomach growled again, and his face soured. “I just want them to serve dinner soon.” 

Lavi reached into his pocket and pulled out a gleaming silver pocketwatch that he flicked open, then closed a moment later. “You’ve got fifteen minutes. You can live that long.” 

Allen groaned and slumped forward once more, head thunking heavily onto the table. Lavi laughed quietly and buried his fingers into that thick white hair almost instantly, careless, and started to rub Allen’s scalp. His partner let out a muffled noise, pleased, as he sagged into the table, peace working through those tense shoulders that carried far too much. 

Lavi couldn’t help but smile as he worked his fingers in slow, soft circles along his head, toying with his hair. Allen’s breathing started to slow, only the twitch of his fingers, quiet hums, and the gurgle of his stomach acting as reminders that  _ yes,  _ he was actually still awake, still painfully aware of the world, as he would remain until they returned to the Order, to the safety of his room. The smile dropped away. Something far more serious edged in, cooler.  _ How long until we have to move on? Until Allen goes back to his room alone because I’m half a world away? How long until one of us dies? Goes on a mission and just… never comes back?  _

Lavi shook his head, fingers tightening slightly in Allen’s hair for a split second before he relaxed them again.  _ There’s no point in thinking about that. We have to live in the here and now. If we think too far ahead we’ll never get anywhere.  _

He sighed silently and leaned forward, drawing another smile onto his lips as his fingers stilled in Allen’s hair. “To answer your earlier question, I will. And I’ll show you how beautiful you are every second of it.” He was just far enough away to see Allen’s ear  _ burn _ scarlet, and he laughed to himself as he closed the rest of the distance, brushed his lips across that hot skin as he smiled. 

_ And I’ll tell you I love you, because God knows when it’ll be the last time. But that won’t be tonight. _

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my long-time love for DGM, this is the first time I've ever written for it... what a tragedy (ꐦ ´͈ ᗨ `͈ )  
> Leave a comment and hit up my [tumblr](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/) for more content!


End file.
